Emerald's story
by Emerald.Hearts.Jellicle
Summary: Emerald, not yet a Jellicle, is stuck or rather imprisoned in followed Chester's rules. Though, she has always dreamed of running off. One day that will come true, and she might even meet the tom of her dreams. That is, if Chester doesn't catch her.
1. Emerald and Rusty

**A/N: Have not wrote a story for a while, but here goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats the musical, But I do own Emerald and any other OC's which may appear.**

* * *

The alley ways were dimly lightened by the street lamps. Though, deeper inside the alley was dark and gloomy. Teenagers left the alleyway and left newly painted graffti on the walls. The clouds clamped together and grew dark as rain poured through them. The sound of thunder rumbled a distance away. It was obvious that it was too rain throughout the oncoming night. Green eyes stared out from underneath the garbage cats, along with a murkey brown colored eyes. The pair of eyes studied the alleyway, making sure that no one was in sight. The two cats silently crawled out from the garbage can. The tom, with the murky brown eyes, was a brown, dusty color. His fur was messy and dirty, from one glance you could tell he was a stray cat. Though, the cat next to him was different. It was a black furred queen. Bright, green eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Her fur was as tidy as it could be, not one speck of dirt laid on her fur. She held her head up high, so that she showed she was proud of herself. The tom stared around the alley then stared at the queen.

"Sis, come on. We was told to be back before nightfall. Not after." He growled slightly, taking his sister's paw and leading her along the alley.

"Can't we just stay out here for one night? I hate going back to that stupid building." The queen whined.

"Emerald!" The tom hissed quietly, "It's too dangerous out here, in the streets. Its lucky that we even have a home to go to." He told her, his tone a little harsh.

Emerald sighed, "Please Rusty." She pleaded, "I hate it there, I wish we never ventured over near the docks."

"Well, It's too late to turn back time. We live there now, and we follow their rules. Understood?" Rusty growled, he abousltly hated having to look after his sister. But he never wanted to see her get hurt.

"I understand Rusty." Emerald sighed, walking with her brother towards the docks.

As the docks got closer, a building came into sight. The building looked fairly run-down. The bricks were miss-colored and windows had been smashed in. The brother and sister walked closer to the building, Emerald dragging behind. She didn't like the place they called home.

Rusty sighed, "Come on, Emerald. We don't have all day!" He told her. Emerald rolled her eyes and stayed silent, not wanting to say anything to him. They entered the building. Inside, the walls looked mouldy and damp. Street cat's walked down the hallways, talking to each other. A large, old looking tom stalked up to the pair, his dark brown eyes glared down at the brother and sister. Emerald quickly stared down at the floor.

Rusty stared up at the tom, "Howdy Chester." He greeted.

Chester stared at him and the queen, "Why are you back so late?" Chester asked, his voice showing a slight anger.

"Well..." Rusty started, "We just got, um, lost. Yes that's it, we got lost." He told the older tom.

Chester growled slightly, "You have been here for years, and you have never got lost before." Chester snarled, "There's only one thing I expect of you, to listen to orders. You should of been here before nightfall."

Rusty nodded, "Won't happen again sir." He promised, glancing over at his sister.

"Green eyes, Why you so silent all of a sudden?" Chester asked, tilting her chin up so that she was looking up at him.

"My name's Emerald." She growled, turning her head away from him. "I know that. I just rather call you green eyes." He spoke softly. "But you haven't answered my question. Why are you so silent all of a sudden?" He repeated.

Emerald shrugged, "I have nothing to say to you." She answered simply.

Chester stared at her and looked back at Rusty, who shrugged. "You are both dismissed, Go!" He ordered, walking off down to his office. Emerald glared after him.

"I hate him." She mumbled, walking with her brother.

Rusty shrugged, "He's fine some of the time." He reassured her. Emerald stared at him, disbelief written all over her face.

"He's always moody and can never bother to call me by my name." Emerald sighed. Rusty stared at her and stalked into one of the rooms. He left his sister out in the hallway. Emerald walked slowly down the hallways, heading to the room where most of the queens hanged out. Everyone in the building had been strays/street cats. Chester had allowed them to live in the buliding, as long as they followed his rules. Some rules were not always followed. Like the rule about fighting, which was usually the toms who had broken that rule. Emerald stumbled into the queen's room, loud laughter was heard from inside. The green eyed queen sat down next to two other cats, both of which were calicos. One brown, orange and white. The other white and shades of orange.

"Emerald! Where have you been?" The mixed shade of orange queen asked, smiling at the black furred cat.

"Out with Rusty." She shrugged. The two other queens smiled at each other.

"Guess what!" The other beamed, grinning widely.

"What, Ruby?" Emerald asked, truth be told, she wasn't actually bothered about this 'good news'.

Ruby grinned, "Chester is finding me a mate." She spoke, grinning.

"And your happy about that?" Emerald asked, leaning back on the chair she was sat on.

"Why wouldn't she be happy?" The other queen asked, staring down at her.

"Well, when I want a mate, I would hate for Chester to choose the tom for me. I would rather choose my own." Emerald told them.

Ruby sighed, "I know, I would want to choose my own mate. But at least I get to have one now. I've been waiting ages for Chester's permission." She sighed.

Emerald smiled briefly, "Who would you want Chester to choose then?" The green eyed cat asked.

Ruby smirked, "Your brother looks cute..."

"Ew, Ew, Ew. No! Never call him cute, ew." Emerald cringed, pulling a disgusted face. The two other queens laughed at her.

Ruby smiled, "Don't you think he's cute, Sasha?" She asked the other queen.

Sasha nodded and smirked, "Yes, yes he is."

Emerald covered her eyes, "I am not hearing this!" She growled playfully. The three cats began laughing together. After a while, a beige tom walked into the room. He cleared his voice, "Hop to it, time for bed." He ordered. The power in his voice showed that he had high authority in the building. He was Chester's son, and was usually second in command. The queens all filed out the room and headed to their rooms, in which they shared with two other queens. Emerald shared her room with Rose and Sasha. They were close friends, but they still didn't tell each other everything. No-one ever told their secrets, not everyone was trustworthy. The three queens walked into their room, still laighing silently. Emerald sat on her bed, grinning. The other two queens laid down on their individual beds.

"You really think my brother is cute?" Emerald whispered, not wanting to make her voice that loud.

"Course I do." Ruby whispered back, "Most queens do. Didn't you know?"

"He's my brother, He isn't cute." Emerald shrugged. Ruby nodded and turned on her bed so that she was facing the wall. Sasha watched them both and threw her cushions at them both.

"Sasha!" Rose growled as the pillow hit her face, "I am trying to fall to sleep!"

"Alright, alright." Sasha rolled her eyes. She glanced over at Emerald, who had kept the pillow in which Sasha had thrown to her and laid her head on it. Sasha sighed loudly and laid down. "See you in the morning then." She spoke quietly.


	2. Caught, I believe

**A/N Slowly getting used to writing stories. Though, now need to think of more to write. Please update, greatly appreciated .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats the musical. **

The morning came fast for the queens. The sun was not yet up and the eastern sky was orange and red, looking like the sky was on fire. Though, this meant that it was early hours of the summer morning. Emerald rubbed at her eyes and opened them, staring around the bedroom. It was almost instinct to wake up early. Her green, warm eyes staring at the two other queens. Sasha was sat up on her bed, playing with her fingers. Rose, on the otherhand, was dangling down from her bed. She grinned an upside down grin, making Emerald chuckles softly.

"Morning." Emerald spoke, sitting up from her bed and stretching.

"Good Morning." The other two queens beamed. Sasha climbed off her bed and walked over to the door, she beckoned for the other queens to follow.

"Come on, before the rest wake up. We might be able to sneak out to go hunting." Sasha whispered, opening the door slowly. The old door creaked slightly as it was pulled open. Sasha slowly peered round the door frame, making sure that no-one was there. Sasha looked back at Rose and Emerald.

"Coast is clear," She announced, sneaking out the door. Emerald smiled and followed closely. The three queens crept down the hallways. Trying not to make any sounds. They wasn't allowed out with one of the higher authority tom's permission, and even then, the queens had to go out with one of the other toms. The three friends made it to the entrance, sighing with relief. They hadn't been caught. Rose looked behind her shoulder and stood silently still. She tried to grab the other two queens attention without actually talking, but none of the other queens noticed her.

"And where do you think you three are going?" An old tom's voice growled. Emerald and Sasha spun around to see the tom, they both gulped. "Well, Are you going to answer my question?"

Sasha nodded, "We were, um, going to, um.." She struggled, "We were just going out for some fresh air." The two other queens nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Chester rolled his eyes and circled the queens. "If you wanted fresh air you could have just opened a window." He told them.

Sasha sighed, "Well, we didn't get anywhere. You caught us." She mumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I caught you." He grinned slyly. "All three of you are on cleaning duty for the rest of the week." He ordered them.

Rose sighed and glared up at him, "But, Sir. We didn't even get outside!" She whined.

"Does it look like I care? No!" He hissed. "Now Scat. And I hope to see you in an hour when you report for cleaning duty." He growled, walking away from the trio.

Emerald stuck her tonuge out at the old tom when his back was turned, making Sasha and Rose laugh.

"Well, I have to go." Rose smirked, running off down the hallways. Sasha stared after her.

"I wonder where she is off to in a hurry." Sasha commented. Emerald and Sasha walked down the hallway slowly, talking idly.

Time had gone fast from when they was caught sneaking outside, commotion was heard a distance off. The two queens smirked and walked over to where all the chatter was coming from. Emerald glared at her brother, once again he was starting up a fight.

Rusty had pinned a grey tom on the ground and had started to claw the other tom senseless. The surrounding cats chanted the words: 'Fight'. But it was certain that Rusty was most definitely going to win, the tom on the ground was only fighting back weakly. Chester was stood a long way off, watching it all go down. Surely enough the tom which was close to death had already broken some rules and this was his punishment. After a while the crowd died down, Rusty stood up and walked casually away. The grey tom was now lifeless and red in color. He was still hanging onto life, but not by much. Chester walked over towards the tom and the surrounding cats.

"This is what happens if you break or betray my rules, may this be a lesson to you all." He spoke camly. The old tom kicked the grey tom's side and walked off. The rest of the stray walked off too. Emerald stayed behind and kneeled down near the tom.

"A-Are you okay?" Emerald asked, gazing around his wounds. The tom had cuts and scars all round his body, she sighed. The tom turned his head and opened his eyes to look at Emerald. He was about to talk but shut his mouth before he did. "Come on, Let's get you fixed up." She spoke softly. Emerald gently helped the tom up and stumbled towards the medical room. She sat the tom down on the bed and got a clean cloth, dipping it in water. She quickly yet softly dabbed the cloth around the wounds, cleaning the blood. The tom watched her, wincing every now and then.

"Sorry if I'm hurting you." Emerald mumbled.

"Its alright. That was your brother who did this, Rusty?" He spoke, recognizing the queen from when she hanged around with her brother.

"Yes it was, and I'm sorry." She smiled briefly. "What's your name?" Emerald asked, washing the wash cloth in the bowl of water.

"Tony." He replied.

"Well, Tony. I would think you should get some rest." She advised. "It'll help you heal better." Tony nodded and laid down on the medical bed, closing his eyes and quickly falling into a deep sleep. Emerald sighed, she hated her brother for hurting another stray but nothing could have been done if Chester was the one who had told Rusty to hurt Tony. She sat on the edge of the bed, gazing around the room. What if she just ran away from this place? Never to return, Would Chester or Rusty ever find her? ...


	3. Time to Go

**A/N Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Gosh, how I did miss this story. Need to get back into writing it. I promise that I will update this story more in the next month or so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own cats, but I do own my OC's. **

* * *

Tony opened his eyes groggily, the first thing he saw was the dampness of the medical room. His mind was fuzzy over what had happened. The only thing he truly remembered was being brought into the room by a black beauty. He sighed to himself.

"You're awake." Came a soft voice from the side of him. Tony tried to move his head to see whom it was but instead hissed out in pain. A sharp needle like pain rushing up to his head. "Try not to move, my brother really did hurt you bad." Emerald sighed.

"Emmy.." Tony mumbled, his brown warm eyes searching for her. "I'm not who you think I am." He whispered. Emerald tilted her head slightly, not knowing what he was talking about. She made her self visible to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly, her green eyes looking confused and lost.

Tony took a deep breath, "I'm not really a stray..." He mumbled, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. He tore his gaze of her. "I'm not even called Tony.." Emerald just stared, unsure of what to say.

"Then..Then what's your name? Why are you even here in this hell-hole?" She asked. "If you aren't a stray, why did you come to live here?"

"I came here to spy really. But I couldn't get out. Chester found out that I was spying the other day. Resulting in, well, what happened for me to be like this." He gestured to his bruised body. "Back at home, I go by the name Munkustrap. I live with the Jellicles, well, did live with them." He explained further. Emerald nodded, still slightly confused.

"The Jellicles? Aren't they just characters in a story?" She spoke, not ever even meeting the Jellicles. In all honesty, she didn't even know they existed. The green-eyed queen had heard of them in stories Rusty had told her.

"No. They are real." He laughed lightly. "I just wish to get back to them. I left my brother in charge, they'll be cats everywhere who have learnt to pelvic thrust and flirt like him."

"I can get you home." Emerald said suddenly. "I want out of this place." Munk stared.

"Chester would surely kill you and me if I even considered taking you with me to sneak out." Munk spoke, trying to shake his head.

"Let him try. I just want to leave. Please." She begged, her eyes pleading. Munkustrap sighed, he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Emerald, look, You were the only one who came to my rescue..."

"Then you should come to my rescue!" Emerald interrupted. Munkustrap stared at her, she was right. He should come to her rescue. He knew how hard it was to live in a place such as this. The tom sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But if you get hurt, I'll never ever forgive myself." He told her. Emerald nodded and hugged him gently.

"Thank you." She whispered. Her ears flattened as she heard Chester's vile voice call her nickname, 'Green Eyes'. "Looks like I have to go. I promise, Munk, that I'll be back later. Mostly to check on you." She pulled away and walked out the room. Munk watched her leave, his brown eyes sad.

* * *

Chester stood outside the doorway, towering over the queen. "Green eyes." He greeted, taking her wrist. "Follow." Emerald growled lightly as he pulled her along. If she had the choice, she wouldn't even follow him.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly, tugging her paw free.

"You were talking to that traitor, he must have told you something." Chester spoke, taking her to his office. "Tell me what he had said." He said as he sat at his desk chair, glaring at the queen in front of him. Emerald stared straight at him.

"I was only tending to his wounds. The wounds which you made my brother do." She growled, folding her arms. The hate for Chester burning inside of her, ready to burst out.

"He is a traitor, Green Eyes. He deserved what he got. And the exact same will go for you if you don't tell me what he had said to you." Chester threatened. Emerald stared at him.

"Chester, he didn't tell me anything." She lied. "He didn't want to tell me anything. It is hard to trust others here. What even makes you believe he'll trust me?" She asked, lowering her gaze.

"He'll trust you because you helped him. He should of been left for dead." He hissed loudly. "But if you aren't going to tell me anything at the time being, you can leave. I'll see you tomorrow and trust me, I will get any information you hold back from me." He waved his paw idly, dismissing her. Emerald glared at him before leaving the room and rushing back to the medical room.

The walk there was long. Emerald couldn't help but think of Chester's threat. She really needed to get out from the hell hole she was in. The green eyed queen took in her surroundings more than ever, as if she was saying one last goodbye to the place.

Munkustrap had gotten out of the medical bed and although his body protested, he still made it down the hallway. The grey tabby noticed Emerald and went up to her. "We're leaving." He whispered, grabbing her stared.

"But, you aren't in any condition to leave! Sure, I would love to leave right now and never come back. But I care about your health." Emerald protested as Munkustrap tried to pull her along.

"It doesn't matter about my health at the moment, Emmy. We just need to leave." Without another word the tabby worked up courage to pull Emerald to the old part of the building, somewhere where many didn't travel to. There were some strays patrolling this area but usually left early afternoon. Munk sneaked past a late patrolling stray in order to get to the hole in the wall, the way he came in when he first arrived at the building. "You have to be quiet now Emmy. We don't want to get caught when sweet freedom is just a second away." He whispered, smiling widely. Emerald nodded and sneaked through the hole. The hole itself was a tight fit, she had to breath in to get past without having to touch it. Even so, when she thought she was through, the queen relaxed and moved slightly for Munk to come through. Causing her to cut the side of her thigh on a protruding nail.

"Ow." She whispered harshly, glaring at the nail. She looked down on the newly formed scratch on her leg. Blood trickling out slowly. Munkustrap came through the hole a second later and his gaze fell to her leg.

"Its alright. We can get that treated when we go the yard. Hopefully they'll be willing to accept you." Munkustrap mused. Emerald nodded slightly.

"What about if they don't accept me?" She asked as they begun to make their journey to the Jellicles.

Munk smiled, "They'll accept you. You did help me and I will tell them that." He reassured her, squeezing her paw in comfort. The rest of the journey was took in light conversation. Munk telling Emerald all about the yard, what happens there and how the other cats are. He did, however, forget to mention the Jellicle's enemy, Macavity. Munk thought if she spent all the time living under Chester's rules and punishments, she probably wanted somewhere to be safe and not worry about potential danger.

Emerald listened closely to the grey tabby, taking in everything he said. She felt like the Jellicles were a dream tribe, nothing would ever go wrong with their tribe. It seemed all so calm and loving the way he described them. He had mentioned some cats which she couldn't wait to meet. Cats such as Jennyanydots, who to her seemed so much like a motherly figure and cared for everyone. Something they didn't have with Chester. Also, a pair of mystic twins seemed to interest her, even more than knowing she would meet a magician of sorts. The queen was becoming giddy inside, filled with anticipation. This new tribe might end up something of a family to her, some one to protect her and maybe even love her. She sighed happily.

Late that night, the pair saw the junkyard. It was lit up under the moon. Munk smiled.

"We came on the right night." He mused. "The Jellicle ball is now. Gosh, I hope they are all welcoming."

"A ball? Like a party?" Emmy asked.

"The night when Old Deuteronomy will decide which cat is to be chosen to go to the heaviside layer to be reborn. It only happens once a year. A night full of dancing, singing and happiness." He explained, his smile from ear to ear.

"Are we just going to gate crash?" She asked, staring slightly in surprise.

"No. Of course not." He spoke, holding her paw tightly. "We're welcome here. You ready?" He asked as they stood in front of the gates. Emmy nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ready.."

* * *

**I hope you like it and I am sorry for not updating in such a long time. Read and Review! :D **


End file.
